beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Caliber Knightly Aegis X:VD
Facebolt: Aegis It is made of white copper and black copper. The whole facebolt is in white while there are black stripes in one pattern. It has the picture of Aegis' sword and Shield together while both are tilted. Below these is an engraved "X-Aegis". On the bottom part of the facebolt, it is made of strong metal so it can't break while battling. Energy Ring: Aegis The Aegis Energy Ring is shaped as Aegis' three swords. It is the second heaviest Energy ring but its only compatible with the Lightning Fusion Wheel and the X-Caliber Knightly Fusion Wheel. It has come in the original clear-white color, Coro-Coro's limited edition black colour, and Hasbro's special edition gold version. Without the rubber, it can spin steal much more than expected. Aegis' unique function is mode change. Turning it 180° allows one to switch between two modes on the Fusion Wheel; Upper Mode and Multi-Hit Mode. The Energy Ring allows this differentiation since it covers three of the six protrusions at all times. It has its rubber at the top of its ring and on the sides. It is used for blocking attacks when spinning right. It can be used for spin stealing when rotating to the left. When facing a left rotation bey, the things switch places. Right rotation is used for spin stealing and left rotation is for blocking spinstealing attacks or normal attacks. 4D Wheel: X-Caliber Knightly The 4D Wheel also has a very great detail and design of X-Caliber's Sword of Justice on the side from where the opponent hits. There are swords pointing from the opposite from where the bey is spinning. So that when the bey is spinning the opposite from where the opponent is spinning, it will have more attack power and recoil. The power of the Vortex is incredibly powerful which is inside the sword. The Vortex gives each and every hit from the sword increase its attack strength. The Vortex power can also steal the opponents spin strength and it turns that spin strength into its Vortex power so it can increase the attack power of each attack from the sword even more. The 4D wheel has a smooth circular shape which can cover the Energy Ring, this increases defense from low beys like Mercury Anubius. The smooth circular shape is also controlled by the power of The Vortex. This does the same of what the swords do. Each hit from the opponent is stolen by the Vortex power so it can increase its defense. From where each part is hit, it increases its power just for the match. If it hits the sword, it increases attack power. If it hits the Circular Shape which is below, it increases defense. Only works by the blader's command. X-Caliber's Sword of Justice, Attack Mode: The X-Caliber Knightly Wheel has 2 modes (Upper Attack Mode and Multi-Hit Mode) to it, which can be alternated by rotating the Energy Ring 180 degrees. 1 mode has 3 joined little ridged blades, for a rapid Multi-Hit attack. It is very useful against Beyblades that are knocked off balance easily. The other mode has 3 large slopes forming a triangle, and produce an immense amount of Smash Attack. The Vortex in attack mode steals the spin strength into its own attack power. Not the Defense. This time, the Vortex takes takes half of the opponents power and gives half of the Energy to its own spin strength and the other half for power. The sword it focused for counter attacking and attacking. X-Shield, Stamina mode: 2. Eternal Stamina Mode: Because of Aegis can Rotate both to the Left and Right , the middle of the core has the Triple Roller System. Instead , it is all a line. When the lowest Circular frame attaches to it, It is free spinning, reducing the opponents attack's power. Instead , the Shields are made of rubber to spin steal. If it is rotating right , the Rubber seems to reduce the opponents attack power when it is hitting both the rubber and the Metal. It is just like the freely rotating Frame that Kreis has. But it has more defense. When it gets hit, it freely rotates quickly then the waves on the sword hits it back. But when the power from the opponents attack hits the rubber strongly , the rubber transfers the power to the Sword making it look like the opponent is hitting itself but more power created by the Sword. When the wheel is completely circular, the opponents attack can be done easily. So when on Defense Mode, it has sword-like wings that can be able to decrease the attack easily. It is just like ED145 but it is more heavier which increases the attack power and its defense power. The ED145 is made out of Metallic Metal. It is Silver on the inside but on the wings, it has blue stripes on the each end of each wing. Shields of the X-Aegis:Defense Mode To switch to defense mode, the blader must put the circular layer in the 1st layer then the blader must flip it over. It larges the widness of the smooth Fusion wheel which makes it harder for the opponent to attack from above. It also can defend from high offensive opponents that always aims for the Energy ring. The smooth circle also features the free spinning wings. These wings makes it much harder for the tall beys. The wings have Spikes which pops out because of the attacks coming from above. It increases it defense largely when changing to defense mode. Energy Absorption: Absorb Mode The Circular Wheel that has the Free spinning Wings goes on the bottom. While the Energy Ring pops the rubber which was inside it. It pops it out to be able to spin steal the opponents spin in another way. The rubber lays on the Fusion wheel. It is locked there so the opponent cant cut the rubber. And if that happened, the rubber would make one side of the bey heavier than the other which can make the bey scrape the floor to kill a very huge amount of stamina. Absorb mode kind of resembles the stamina modes. 4D Drive: X-Vortex Drive X-Vortex Drive is a Handy type of Drive which can do things that things aren't likely to be done. When being attacked so hard with barrage attacks, the system of the X-Vortex Drive takes and memorises all its movements and its power that is being used by each attack. It then uses the Vortex power which was stolen from its opponent. Then the X-Vortex Drive increases its height for defense, uses 1/4 of its stolen power which belongs to the opponent which increases its attack power. Then, its Defensive-Stamina Type Performance tip pops out. The Tip which pops out is EWRXDS which stands for Eternal Wide Rubber Xtreme Defense Sharp. Eternal Wide Rubber Xtreme Defense Sharp is a performance tip that recovers its stamina. Also, it collects its lost stamina so it can have its full potential to regain its balance and its stamina. So when it is fully recharged, it changes to an Attack type Performance tip called EXGWR2CD which stands for Eternal Xtreme Giga Wide Right Rubber Coated Defense. It is an attack type which can circle around at very high speeds and it can stay at the middle with Extreme Stamina due to its Eternal Coated Defense part. It is very useful when running out of stamina so quickly. It then activates the Vortex power with its strongest type. It resembles CS and it hugely outclasses it. In terms of Attack and Defense and Stamina and Balance. Requip:Vortex Upgrade Requip: X-Caliber Vortex Controller: This is a special type of armor that can be replaced as a rubber Shield. Instead, it has 4 types: Leggings , chest-plate, Helmet and a pair of boots. The Fusion Wheel will change its shape so it can make it fit in and stick inside like if Virgo was wearing them. This will decrease absorbing but it will increase defense and attack. The armor is all made out of Fire-Proof and Ice-Proof Platinum so it will reduce the Ice growing on Virgo. It makes the armor on fire so it can handle more damage and it can melt the Ice away. Launcher: X-Calibur's Sword of Justice The Blaze Sword is a sword which is covered in Vortex. and it has a button on a handle that increases the power when launching the bey. Inside the sword, it has lava filled inside that can access to Aegis power. The Vortex is used as Aegis' Energy. There are patterns that has spikes and jaggy edges so the air resistance can't slow it down. The owner of the bey and the launcher has to hold the Sword. Then the amount of power which is inside the blader can increase the launch. So, the blader hits the air as hard as it can. Then the blader must quickly point the sword at the stadium. Then it launches. Abilities: *Persona Flash: It runs around quickly. It then creates Vortex Vibrations that can suck the bey closer to Aegis. When that happens, Aegis creates a Vortex Gale that spins in the opposite direction of the direction the bey is spinning. This surrounds the bey, making it harder for the bey to escape. It makes the bey attack Aegis while Aegis is on Absorb mode, creating power for the Persona Flash. It then jumps high enough to reach 9.5 meters. It then goes really fast. Creating a Neon Green line coming out of it. It then changes to attack mode. It then hits the opponent very hard. Aegis' X-Shield: It turns into Defense mode and the Vortex can be used to defend the attack when there is no way out of escaping it. It decreases the Vortex power when this move happens although it doesn't mean that it weakens. It is used to avoid a very strong source of light trying to blind the opponent for seconds. It can also used to defend ability moves that attacks Aegis. Aegis Shield can be very useful for attack types that have a very low amount of Stamina. Vortex Freezer: It freezes the bey for fifteen seconds. It can be used with the special move. Special Move:X-Delta Fearsome Dynasty Blast The X-Delta Fearsome Dynasty Final Blast is a very strong Special move. It jumps and goes higher and higher. It then turns around like crazy. It then uses its Vortex Vibrations to move the beys on the center. It then uses TBD Stats The Vortex does not keep its stolen power, it gives it back. When lost or when it wins.